Dragon Ball
Dragon Ball is a manga series written and illustrated by Akira Toriyama. It was serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump from 1984 to 1995 with the 519 individual chapters also being published into 42 Tankobon volumes by Shueisha. The series was adapted into 2 separate anime series Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. It also received 2 separate sequel anime series Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super. The Dragon Ball Z anime would also receive a revised and faster paced adaptation known as Dragon Ball Kai with the intention of staying more true to the original manga. The series has also gone on to make 19 animated films, 3 live action films, 7 specials, 4 OVA's, a large number of video games and merchandise of all kinds. It is the third best selling manga in the world and is one of the most famous worldwide with its anime Dragon Ball Z being credited for popularizing eastern animation in many parts of the world and has inspired the works of many other famous manga artists. The story of Dragon Ball follows the adventures of Son Goku who seeks to become stronger. Throughout his life he trains in the martial arts under multiple masters, meets many friends and fights many foes. Many of whom seek the mystical orbs known as the Dragon Balls which when gathered together will summon a Dragon who will grant any wish. Manga & Anime Manga Dragon Ball (Weekly Shonen Jump Serialization): November 20th 1984-May 23rd 1995. 516 issues printed Dragon Ball (Tankobon Release): September 10th 1985-August 4th 1995. 42 Volumes Dragon Ball (Kanzenban Release): December 4th 2002-April 2nd 2004. 32 Volumes Dragon Ball (Full Color Release): February 4th 2013-July 4th 2014. 20 Volumes Dragon Ball Super: June 20th 2015 - present. 9 volumes Dragon Ball (Digest Edition Release): May 13th 2016-January 13th 2017. 18 Volumes Dragon Ball Side Story: The Case of Being Reincarnated as Yamcha: December 11th 2016-present Anime Dragon Ball (December 20th 1986-March 4th 1996) Dragon Ball Z (April 26th 1989-January 31st 1996) Dragon Ball GT (Feburary 7th 1996-November 19th 1997) Dragon Ball Kai (April 5th 2009-June 28th 2015) Dragon Ball Super (July 5th 2015-March 25th 2018) Dragon Ball Heroes (July 2018) Cinema Dragon Ball - The Legend of Shenlong (December 20th 1986) Sleeping Princess in Devils Castle (July 18th 1987) A Mystical Great Adventure (July 8th 1988) Dragon Ball Z - Return my Gohan!! (July 15th 1989) The World's Strongest Guy (March 10th 1990) A Super Decisive Battle for Earth (July 7th 1990) Dragon Ball: Fight! Son Goku! Win, Son Goku! (December 12th 1990) New Dragon Ball: The Legend of Shenlong (1991) Super Saiyan Son Goku (March 9th 1991) The Incredible Strongest vs Strongest (July 20th 1991) Clash!! 10,000,000,000 Powerful Warriors (March 7th 1992) Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans (July 11th 1992) Burn Up!! A Red Hot, Raging, Super Fierce Fight (March 6th 1993) The Galaxy at Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy (July 10th 1993) The Dangerous Duo!! Super Warriors Can't Rest (March 12th 1994) Super Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One Who'll Win (July 9th 1994) The Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta (March 4th 1995) Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Won't Do It, Who Will? (July 15th 1995) The Path to Ultimate Strength (March 4th 1996) Dragonball Evolution (March 10th, 2009) God and God (Battle of Gods) (March 30th 2013) Revival of F (Resurrection F) (April 18th 2015) Dragon Ball Super: Broly (November 14th 2018) Video Games Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyō (September 27th 1986) for Super Cassette Vision Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (August 6th 1993) for Famicon Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (August 21th 1997) for PlayStation Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (November 2nd 2002) for PS2, PS3, GameCube, and Xbox 360 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (November 14th 2003) for PS2 and GameCube Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (November 16th 2004) for PS2, PS3, and Xbox 360 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (October 6th 2005) for PS2 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (October 6th 2005) for PS2 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (October 5th 2006) for PS2 and Wii Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (October 4th 2007) for PS2 and Wii Dragon Ball Z for Kinect (October 9th 2012) for Xbox 360 Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (January 23rd 2014) for PS3 PlayStation Vita, and Xbox 360 Dragon Ball Xenoverse (February 5th 2015) for PS4 and Xbox One Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (October 25th 2016) for PS4 and Xbox One Dragon Ball FightersZ (January 26th 2018) Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) Links to other series Commercial link: Dragon Ball Z characters appear in the Hyundai Super Comboy commercial Category:Shueisha Category:Shonen Jump Category:Series Category:Manga & Anime Category:Bandai Category:Namco Bandai Category:Toei